The Eternal Struggle
by Zalkari Ament
Summary: A war before time began, between the Fallen and the Angels. As the Fallen are on the loosing side, one of the generals sends a letter into the physical dimension to the Chosen One, as they hold the key to tipping the scales and the power to erase the old existence of corruption and injustice to something much better. How will the Chosen One react? RatedM Language, Violence, Some SC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Anamation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**I personally want to thank boboleta they have helped me greatly with the editing of this and has given me help beyond compare. **

* * *

It was dark and stormy in the Skies of Hell. A lone being flew through the skies at speeds beyond measure and impossible to track by the untrained eye as he lost his pursuers. It looked like a fifteen year old boy who was a divine being in war attire. He had jet black hair that was spiky and down to his shoulder blades, midnight blue eyes that had a green tint in them, black armor with crimson symbols outlining it, and a crimson halo floated above his head. The halo identified him as a Fallen Angel. He landed in a mountainous area, masking his energy signature and suppressing his energy level to nothing. He made his way into a small structure that looked as a small shack, but well-built.

"Damn, that was too close." The Fallen Angel said as he entered his home. "Those pesky A rank scums are always trying to fight me. I do not have the time for them." The Fallen Angel said aloud to himself. "Well, on the other hand I have eternity." He laughed at his own joke.

The Fallen Angel scanned the place he resided. It wasn't much, a few paintings on the wall, black candles lit and afloat in the room, and a bookshelf with books of various subjects lined in alphabetical order. He was honestly exhausted as his legs felt like concrete; it took all his will power to not just collapse and welcome the dark abyssal known as sleep. There was an obligation he had to fulfill and he wasn't going to waste any more time. He sat his sack of supplies down and walked over to the chair at his desk and began writing the letter he had seen in his vision of the retribution The Fallen.

_To the Chosen One:_

_Hope…it's something that we cling to even in the greatest times of distress. It is only lost when one makes the choice to give it up. We still cling to it even though we are losing this war; the eternal struggle between the Fallen and the __Angel__.They wish to purge us, saying that we are abominations of God. Though, we say that they are corrupt and detest the ways of the __Angel, t__wo sides which are correct? Why do we fight over opinions and beliefs? Is it that illusion people believe in, Power? I know I fight for what I think is right…though I grow tired at times and want it all to end. Though, this is the existence we live in and dedicate ourselves to keep it. We keep Hope alive within us until the silencing of our voices. But even then Hope still can go on if the ideal is still alive._

_My name is Arkadios Zalkari Ament. I am one of the Fallen, a general who served in the Great War a third of the way in this cycle which is known as the Great War in Heaven, between God and Lucifer. I saw that Lucifer's ideals were like that of my own. We fought for an ideal not for ourselves, for ideals cannot be silenced by the blade alone or the death of the one who has spread it. We all saw this fit and stood united and yes we lost, but we still stay strong as ever. We hide now for the fear of annihilation, for if you take all those who believe in what we did and eradicate them, who will carry on our belief? So, I shall share with you what we fought for and what we believed in, so that the idea we fought for will remain alive, even if the original ones perish, someone anew will rise and continue our goal and overcome the Angels. The one who can see this letter you have been chosen to continue the fight. The next generation one may say it as? Our time has passed for we failed, but soon a Hell will break loose again and War will once again break out. Times will be rough. Though, this letter will aid you Chosen One, whoever you are. Now I rambled a little too much, let me get to the ideal we fought for and laid down our lives for._

_This existence is full of corruption. The ones put in charge to maintain the balance and watch over this universe have neglected their duties and have plunged the worlds into absolute chaos. There is war, strife, poverty, flawed systems, countless illusions, devastation, and destruction, injustice, and balance and things are spiraling out of control. There are those who wish to continue the existence as it is and let things go as they are. There are those who say all the old things must be eradicated and new things must be instilled. We fought to purge the old things as it was nothing, but insanity. It is not a matter of belief, if you look all throughout history you can see precisely what I speak of. Doing the same thing over and over and over and expecting different results…but you have the power to purge all the old and start anew and make this universe a better place. You have the power and you have been Chosen._

_You cannot go through all of this alone and you will be facing challenges beyond your comprehension. There are things I cannot say that you will find and will be revealed to you in time. You have been Chosen to fix this universe. To conclude this letter are some words of advice:_

_Never back down, but choose your battles wisely._

_Be very careful on whom you associate yourself with and who you call allies._

_Ask questions when you are not sure and always observe your surroundings.._

_Know your strengths and weaknesses as well as your opponents and be aware of the board you are playing on._

_Every piece has value, do not underestimate or over-estimate yourself, friends, or foes._

_Read the Art of War._

_Trust your instincts and intuition always, they will not fail you._

_Last, but not least Never Give Up Hope!_

_You may wonder if you and I will ever cross paths. This I cannot guarantee, but I can tell you this. If you really want to find me you will. If you place your mind to it, it shall be done. With every battle you walk away from, regardless the cost, you shall gain something in return of your sacrifice rather you know it at the time or not. This is enough for now, take care, for you have been Chosen not by me, but by Fate and Destiny themselves. I am your ally as long as you so wish it. There is a lot I have not said, for they can only be said in person. This letter will open only to your touch, the contents of this letter are for your eyes alone, any other who is not worthy enough to read what wrote here will be cursed. You need to make sure that no one else reads the contents of this letter. I will be waiting. Stay strong._

_Sincerely,_

_Arkadios Zalkari Ament_

The Fallen Angel finished the letter, and sealed it up in a specially designed container that would prohibit anyone, except the one destined to fulfill what the letter entailed from opening it. He also placed a symbol on the case that was his own mark. It was a rhombus with three marks above the three corners of the rhombus with a line that was slightly twisted that came up from the bottom point signifying the Luciferian Path. He then sent the letter to the physical dimension using a spell that was given to him by the Goddess of Destiny.

"Now you can contact me…Chosen One…I look forward to meeting you." The Fallen Angel said with a grin as he climbed into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I am thinking of making this after the original DBZ/GT line or making it a crossover between D.N. Angel as well. Let me know what you think! :D**


	2. A Close Call

** Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Thirteen years later…**

Two teens were sparring intensely emitting energy beyond comprehension. They had a golden aura with electric bolts around them in which made the entirety of the area a danger to regular humans who might venture near the battleground. They were trading punches, kicks, and small blasts of energy at the speed of sound making it impossible for the untrained eye to follow. Neither of them seemed to be breaking a sweat or giving each other room to breathe. They were equal.

The two teenaged boys separated from each other standing unscathed. One of them had an orange gi with a logo on the left side of the chest, with a blue undershirt, blue wrist bands, a blue karate belt, orange pants, and brown boots with a blue line down the middle of the boot and blue laces. His hair was a golden-yellow and pointed as sharp blades, his eyes were an icy teal, and he had a fine jawbone, as well as a scar down his left eye.

The other boy was dressed in a black muscle shirt that had a crimson symbol on it, black jeans, black gloves in which the fingertips are uncovered and the knuckles are exposed, black combat boots. His hair was also a golden-yellow and looked sharp as knives, but his hair was also shoulder length, his eyes were not the normal icy teal, they were crimson red instead.

"Well, Gohan, it seems we are even still." The Crimson-eyed Super Saiyan 2 said with a solemn look on his upon his face.

"Heh, it seems that way, Sol." Gohan replied with the infamous grin of the Son family. "But who's the better fighter?"

"Well, let's find out shall we?" _He has no idea._

The Crimson-eyes Super Saiyan 2 phased out of sight and landed an earth shattering punch into Gohan's gut forcing him to spit up blood. He did not let up and began demolishing Gohan not giving him a chance to retaliate. He then grabbed Gohan by the throat and slammed him in the ground making a hole in the shape of Gohan's body. Sol placed Gohan in energy binds bounding him to the earth.

The Crimson-eyed Saiyan stretched his hand out, blinded by his own power and adrenalin, folded his thumb into his palm and gathered an enormous amount of ki in his hand. "Now welcome to Solkarios's Final Destination Attack! It's over!"

* * *

Vegeta sensed Solkarios's ki spike to unimaginable heights. He had no idea what he was doing, but had a sickening feeling in his stomach. Vegeta bolted out of his seat. He instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan blasting out of the window to where both Gohan and Solkarios were fighting. He was pissed off beyond comprehension.

_I don't know what the hell you are doing brat, but It's not going to happen on my watch! _Vegeta thought as he flew as fast as he could.

Seconds later he arrived into the forest and saw Gohan bound by energy restraints and Solkarios's firing an enormous blast downwards that would be more than enough to destroy both Gohan and the entire planet. Vegeta quickly gathered up his most powerful attack as he scanned for the right spot to send Solakari's blast into the mountains he saw as he descended. _You're going to be in so much trouble you brat! _"Final Flash!"

* * *

Solkarios let out an enormous crimson ki blast. Gohan looked up at the blast in fear, sensing the amount of ki in it. If he could not evade the blast it would kill him for sure. Gohan struggled in vain to break free of his imprisonment a surge of sheer panic engulfed him. He couldn't believe his best friend launched a blast of such power at him. Tears streamed down Gohan's face. _This can't be happening…no…it can't be real! _Gohan closed his eyes shaking in fear: praying for a miracle, but also preparing for the worst.

Just before the blast made impact is was hit with another powerful blast that knocked it into a mountain a few hundred miles away. There was an explosion of the color of fire and it shook the earth. Both Solkarios and Gohan looked over to see who knocked that blast out-of-the-way. There stood an extremely pissed off Super Saiyan Vegeta.

Solkarios gulped. He hadn't realized how much power he had placed into his attack until it was too late.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing?!" The Saiyan Prince barked at Solkarios. "Do you have any idea what that blast could have did to the planet? You could have gotten us all killed!"

"I'm sorry…I got carried away." Solkarios said looking down with tears in his eyes.

Vegeta appeared directly in Solkarios's face. "That is it! You are going to learn how to control your power boy! There are no more excuses, for the next time that you get carried away you will have hell to pay, I promise you! Now you come with me for you are going to learn discipline and control that apparently that clown Kakarott failed to teach you!"

Solkarios feared Vegeta, even though he could best the Older Saiyan. Though, he was raised by Goku since he was born, he had always admired Vegeta even more. He looked up to the Prince and respected him like a father.

Gohan finally recovered from his petrification; rage replaced the fear he had felt. A vein popped out of his forehead and his neck. He took a breath than shouted."CAN YOU GET THESE GODDAMN THINGS OFF ME?!"

Both Vegeta and Solkarios were shocked of Gohan's language. Solkarios's hadn't ever heard Gohan curse before nor had Vegeta. "Um sure," Solkarios powered down and released Gohan's restraints. "I'm sorry Gohan about that…I lost control…"

Gohan rubbed his neck and wrists. He did not immediately respond which made Solkarios feel worse than he already felt. Gohan looked up at his friend. "Seriously, Sol, get it under control. You could have killed me…and what's even worse you placed everyone on earth in danger." He looked dead in his best friend's crimson eyes. "You scared me today, bro. Seriously, man, get a grip."

Gohan's onyx eyes were frigid. It sent chills down Solkarios's spin. He had never seen Gohan so intense, except during the Cell Games when he took down Cell. It was a look of pure rage. Solkarios broke eye contact with his best friend.

Vegeta was getting impatient. He did not even bother to conceal his anger "Alright, brat. Are you done with your sentimental crap, for we got business to take care of."

Solkarios looked at Vegeta. "Will I be able to still visit Gohan?"

Vegeta turned his back. "Sure, whatever, but you will not get out of training. Now let's go!" He took a step and before he flew off he spoke to Gohan. "Gohan, you got your ass handed to you." With that he blasted off.

Solkarios looked one last time at Gohan. He was about to say something, but Gohan held his hand up. "Go."

Gohan teleported away leaving Solkarios alone at the brink of tears.

Solkarios then flew off letting the tears go silently down his face. He had hurt his best friend deeply. He felt horrible and his soul felt like a ton of bricks weighing him down. _Why….why can't I control my power? I almost killed everyone I loved…I almost killed Gohan! Dammit! _Tears streamed faster down Solkarios's face. _If I can't do this…then I can't go on…_

* * *

Vegeta and Solkarios landed at the Capsule Corp. Vegeta walked to the door and opened it. Solkarios was going to follow, but Vegeta stopped him. "Wait here brat. I will let you know when to come in."

Solkarios obeyed.

Vegeta shut the door behind him. _Now to inform the woman._

Vegeta walked upstairs to where he felt his wife's ki and his sons. "Woman! I need to run something by you!" He barked.

"What is it Vegeta? I'm helping Trunks with his school work!" Bulma said clearly annoyed.

Vegeta growled. His son was four years old and should now be training, not studying but the Woman wouldn't have it. "It can wait woman! This is urgent!"

Bulma sighed. "Trunks honey, I'll be back, your father is in need of me right now. Now I won't be long."

"Okay mom." The lavender haired toddler said working on the calculus problem in front of him.

Bulma stepped out of Trunks's room and looked at her husband and put her hands on her hips. "What is so important that you needed me so badly that I could not help our son with his work?"

"We're going to have a new resident." Vegeta said flatly.

Vegeta shocked Bulma. He would never allow another to live with them unless it was important. "Who?"

Vegeta sat down in the living room. "The bastard child, Solkarios. I am going to be training him."

"Wait isn't Chi-Chi legally responsible for him? We should ask her I mean-" Vegeta cut her off with his glare. "The boy does not have that good of control of his power. That buffoon Kakarot screwed up royally. He almost killed that spawn of Kakarot's today with the rest of the planet."

Bulma eyes widened in horror. "And you are going to let him stay here?! Are you out of your mind, Vegeta?!"

"Look woman he respects me!" Vegeta sneered. "I am going to give him a chance! So he doesn't kill everyone and stays on our side. I rather not have to kill the kid."

Bulma had never thought in a million years Vegeta would care for another kid than his own. "Alright Vegeta. Where will he stay?"

"In Trunks's room." The Prince decided.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I don't want Trunks to get hurt."

"I'll kill him if he lays a finger on Trunks, I promise you that." Vegeta was dead serious. He did not play around when it came to his family.

* * *

Vegeta came back out to retrieve Solkarios. Solkarios was still in the same spot he was where Vegeta had left him. "Listen up boy! You will be living under my house and you will abide by my rules, is that clear?"

Solkarios looked into the older Saiyan's eyes with a look of sheer disbelief. He couldn't believe that Vegeta was taking him under his roof after all that had transpired earlier that day. _After all of that…he still is letting me stay?  
_

"Boy, is that clear!?" Vegeta barked bringing Solkarios out of his thoughts.

"Yes sir." Solkarios replied obediently.

"Good, I will explain to you the rules and regulations. Training begins tomorrow and you will be getting up early. You will be staying in Trunks room." Vegeta then pinned Solkarios against the wall. "If you lay a hand on my son I will end your very existence, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Solkarios said in fear.

Vegeta smirked evilly. "Good."

He released the boy. Solkarios already knew he was going to go through training worse than Hell itself. His thoughts ventured to Gohan. He remembered the look on his best friends face. It made tears come to his eyes…He wondered if he hated him. One thing Solkarios knew for certain.

He had to learn to control himself or he would lose everyone he loved.

* * *

**Is Gohan going to forgive his best friend? **

** How will Solkarios deal with his guilt? **

** Does Vegeta actually care about someone? :O**

** Do I have a pet chicken named Sam? **

** Is the sky blue?**

** And am I the only one who thinks Zarbon's "Oh my" in DBZ Abridged is kinky?  
**

** Find out these questions next time on THE ETERNAL STRUGGLE! :P**

** Psst. Review and Follow :P**


	3. A Death In The Family

** Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**I personally want to thank boboleta they have helped me greatly with the editing of this and has given me help beyond compare.  
**

* * *

Gohan felt sick to his stomach. He was still not completely over the shock of what his best friend had almost done. He pushed the seat back from his desk where he does his schoolwork. He hated how everything in his life was turned upside down. His father had died in vain during the Cell Games and refused to return, his mother was a nervous wreck and only cooked and stayed in bed, and now his best friend had almost killed him and the earth. He despised his father for that, but would not openly admit it. He also had his three-year old brother to take care of. It wasn't right, but he dared not tell anyone. No, he'd do this alone.

"Daddy!" Gohan's little brother cried to him.

His little brother, Goten, calls him Daddy. Pitiful isn't it?

"What's up little guy?" Gohan said picking up the crying Goten.

"Mama's not waking up. I shook her and shook and shook her but she wouldn't wake up!" The three year old wailed.

Gohan reached out to sense his mother's ki. It was faint, but unstable. Immediately he bolted to his mother's room, nearly knocking his three year old brother down.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan felt his mothers pulse; it was barely existent. Her soft ivory skin, once gorgeous and vivacious, felt so frigid against his manic touch. She was dying. He had to do something or he would loose his mother. Gohan's vision was becoming distorted by the hot salty tears that filled his eyes. He didn't dare to close his eyes in fear that if he did his mother would be gone and he'd have no one else besides his little brother. _No don't leave me! Please! Not you too!_

Chi-Chi's ki then disappeared as if to tell Gohan goodbye. In the moment Chi-Chi died time seemed stopped around Gohan. His breaths became raspy , he couldn't move, it was like he was trapped in invincible bonds that would not let him escape this horrible nightmare. All he wanted to do was run to get away from the harsh reality that suffocated him. His body was shaking as the emotions cried to be let loose. He had...lost his mother. He had all of this power, but was powerless to save his own mother. He dropped down on his knees filling the room with a loud thud. He was about to loose control when he heard his little brother's voice.

"Daddy, is Mommy gonna be okay?"

Gohan jumped at the sound of his little brother's voice. How long had had his brother been standing there? Did he see his entire breakdown? Should he tell the three-year old the truth or lie? Would he comprehend the situation? Thoughts raced through Gohan's mind. The realization struck him like a ton of bricks. He had to be strong for his brother. Gohan wiped his tears and turned to face his little brother. He would cry later for now he had to be strong. "No...Mommy is not coming back..."

Goten buried his head into his older brother's chest crying. Gohan embraced his little brother. He could only imagine the shock that hit his little brother's system. He was only a three-year old kid growing up without a father and now without a mother. He only had his older brother to depend on now and it devastated the little guy. Gohan sat on the floor of their parents bedroom letting his little brother weep in his arms. He would not leave his little brother no matter what. It was his job now to take care of him.

"Goten." Gohan said. The three-year old looked up at his older brother with tears still streaming down his eyes. "We're going to go over to Trunks's house."

Goten usually would be jumping for joy, but he was too exhausted and depressed. He just buried his head in the chest of the one who was his daddy to him. He knew the older one looking like him was his brother, but he insisted in calling him daddy. Gohan had taken care of him for as long as he could remember, while his mommy did not even acknowledge his presence. "Okay" was the only word he could muster. He fell asleep on his daddy's chest.

Gohan carried the mini version of his father. He could never hate Goten, but each time he saw him a small surge of rage from his father. _I will never forgive you father! The next time I see you I will break your jaw! _

Gohan put his fingers on his head and searched for Vegeta's ki. He saw Solkarios's ki as well and became infurated. He did not want to deal with Solkarios at this time, but he had not much of a choice. He took a deep breath and teleported instantly into the Living Room where Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Solkarios were all at.

* * *

Bulma and Trunks jumped at the spontaneous entrance of Gohan and his sleeping brother Goten. Vegeta was the first to speak."You better have a damned good reason for barging into my home like this, brat."

Gohan turned and faced everyone else and replied emotionlessly. "My mother is dead. I had no other option."

Bulma felt as she had been hit by a freight train. She dropped down to her knees and was shaking uncontrollably as tears began to fall from her face. She sobbed and wailed for her best-friend was gone. She felt her husband's arms around her and buried her head into his chest soaking his shirt with tears. She was thankful for her husband's heard him tell Trunks to go to bed and for Solkarios and Gohan to go back and pay their respects to their mother.

* * *

Gohan looked up at the Old Prince's eyes. "Vegeta, can me and Goten please have the Guest room?"

The older Saiyan got a little irritated, but could understand it. "Alright, I'll allow it, on one condition."

"What is that?" Gohan said weakly.

"You are going to be the bastard child's sparring partner as well as undergo my training course and do as I command." Vegeta grinned at the idea of having power over the brats.

Gohan did not like this one bit, but it was for the sake of Goten. "Fine."

* * *

Solkarios did not like the idea much anyway. He also had taken it hard when he heard that Chi-Chi, the one who filled the place as his mother had died. He was not crying outwardly his soul was shattered and his heart had been ripped to shreds. It had been the worst day of his life.

The boys appeared back at the place they both have spent their short thirteen years of life. It was their home. A place once filled with laughter and joy now was a graveyard silence that surrounded the Son home. They, both let tears stream freely down their faces, but wept silently.

"So...mom's gone." Solkarios's said solemnly.

Thunder rumbled in the background as a storm hovered miles away blocking out the sun casting a shadow across the Son House.

"Yes, she is. Can you help me bury her?" Gohan replied coldly.

Gohan still was pissed at his best-friend. He really did not want to be around him, but he also knew that Chi-Chi was just as much as a mother to Solkarios as to him so he'd bare being around him for the time being. He took a deep breath to try to relax a bit and started heading into the house that he once called home.

The two hybrids went into the house and went to where Chi-Chi's lifeless body laid. The boys picked her body up and a scroll casing that had a red string around it, fell out of her hand and fell on the floor. Both Gohan and Solkarios's saw it.

"Hey, Gohan, what is that?" Solkarios said motioning his head to the scroll case.

Gohan had seen the scroll case before. It had a strange ki signature attached to it. His mother had said it was for him and Solkarios when they got older. _Why would she have that in her hand…did she know she was going to die? Did she know she'd be abandoning her children?_ Gohan gritted his teeth at the thoughts that crossed his dark mind.

"Let's bury her and come back for it." Gohan replied in an agitated tone.

"Alright, c'mon." Solkarios said helping his best friend carry their dead mother to the shrine in which was dedicated to Goku.

Gohan despised this place it filled him with rage and sadness. Solkarios dug a grave right next to the shrine dedicated to Gohan's father. The boy's lowered their mother into the earth and replaced the dirt that was dug up.

The sky began to grow dark as a storm was getting closer. Lightning flashed setting the tone of controlled chaos in the atmosphere. The two boys stood in silence for several moments paying their respects to their dead mother. After the rain had started to get to a steady pace the two boys went back into the house, soaked to the bone, made their way to the scroll casing that lay undisturbed from where they last left it.

* * *

"So what is this scroll?" Solkarios asked Gohan. He felt the strange, but familiar ki that radiated from the casing and the scroll inside the case as he picked up the case.

"My, I mean, our mom told me that it was for us both when we got older." Gohan replied.

"Well let's open it, obviously it's time." The Crimson-eyed Saiyan said as he broke the seal off the case and turned the case upside down to let a tightly rolled scroll fall into his palm.

He handed the scroll to Gohan. "You do the honors."

"Alright." Gohan broke the other seal on the scroll to reveal its contents and both of the boys began to read the words.

What the two teenagers are about to find out will alter them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Wow! Another exciting chapter done on my birthday, Wooohooo! Let me know what you all think, review, favorite, follow, pm you must, you will for the Saiyan Gods demand it! xD On a serious note let me know what you think. **


	4. The Revelation

** Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The two demi-Saiyans were both read the contents of letter that was left for them grimly. They dropped the letter after they finished reading at it. Gohan sat down hard on his parent's bedroom floor filling the room with a loud thud. The air seemed to thicken as he began to have trouble breathing. His heart rate skyrocketed and his entire body began to shake uncontrollably. His best friend stood motionless observing the reaction from him. Suddenly, his best friend appearance shifted and transformed into a monster to him.

"Get away from me!" Gohan shrieked grabbing his head, shutting his eyes tightly, trembling.

The monster began to speak. "Gohan snap out of it! It's me Sol!"

Gohan opened his eyes, seeing no monster, but his best friend kneeling in front of him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Sol…that letter…." He felt his best friend embrace him.

"I know…it did something to us….We both have the same symbols on us as the blood seal on the bottom of the letter." Solkarios revealed the symbol on his left bicep. "You have one on the opposite shoulder."

Gohan looked on his right shoulder seeing the symbol. It was crimson, and had the same energy as the letter. Then, he remembered that only one of them is the chosen one. The other is cursed. He then looked at his best friend who sat smiling. Smiling? Solkarios never smiled not even when they joked around.

"Sol, are you okay? You never smile," Gohan said eyeing his friend like he was some sort of stranger.

Solkarios fell forward unconscious. Gohan caught his best friend in his arms. He was confused, frightened, like he was when his uncle Radiz kidnapped him. Now that his best friend was unconscious he was alone. The silence was unnerving and Gohan felt the draining effects of his emotions all at once. Before he collapsed he found enough energy to teleport him and his Solkarios back to the Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta was waiting on the couch for Gohan and Solkarios. They appeared directly in front of him. Instantly, Vegeta felt something off and before he could question Gohan, the boy collapsed.

_What in the hell happened? They're unscathed. _Vegeta checked the boy's pulses and that is when he saw the symbols on their biceps. His eyes widen for he immediately recognized the symbol.

"Oh no." Vegeta stammered. "There is no way he could still be alive."

* * *

"Arkadios!" Two, severely pissed off ebony winged-beings stood outside of a small shed in the tallest mountain range in Hell. "We know you are around here, show yourself!"

Two large Ki blasts rained down upon the two unsuspecting Angels with a force of forty-thousand nuclear warheads, smashing them into the ground tearing armor to pieces and burning flesh decimating the entirety of the area.

"Oh sorry did I flattened you and destroy your pride?" Arkadios laughed as he saw the impact.

Arkadios knew those attacks were not enough to completely immobilize the two Enforcers. He awaited their move; knowing that they would soar up at him with blind rage and incredible speed. He got into a defensive stance. Sure enough the two, enraged Angels engaged him in combat, auras raging.

Arkadios dodged and parried seeing each of their strikes before they made them. "Do you not know to not confront me you insignificant scum? I am leagues beyond you. Seriously, when will Michael ever learn? He himself will have to come down to face me in order to even have a glimmer of hope of capturing me."

"How dare you speak of Lord Michael in such a manner, you traitor!" One of the beings said launching a blast that nearly caught his own partner in hitting Arkadios with a force equal to what he had hit them with previously, knocking him back several feet in the air.

Arkadios quickly recovered. _That actually hurt a little. I need to be a bit more careful and not underestimate them. _"Nice hit, Ishkryiel. Now, let us make this a bit more interesting."

Arkadios let out a war cry transforming into something similar to a Super Saiyan. His hair became a spiky black and blood-red; his eyes changed to crimson from his midnight blue, his aura went from midnight blue to jet black and rust red, and his power skyrocketed by one-hundred times.

The two Angels knew that they had lost before the start of Arkadios's assault. Before they could blink they had fist through their chest immobilizing them completely. Blood erupted from their mouth and their vision blurred. Arkadios threw the pair of inferior beings towards the ground and let out a massive blast eradicating them from existence, temporarily.

"Hmph, well that was uneventful." Arkadios spat. "It looks as if they found out that I have sent my message to initiate the plan. Oh well, they don't know who was chosen…nor do I for the matter."

Arkadios powered down. He surveyed the area and saw that it was completely annihilated. Molten lava poured from the tops of the remaining mountain tops. Lightning flashed in the already blackened skies that sulfur and ash filled. He frowned for he would have to relocate and rebuild his home. His belongings are enchanted so, they were in his magical sash on his belt. He had made sure to make backup plans for something like this. He shrugged and flew off.

_Soon, I will meet the one chosen to initiate phase two. I have wasted enough time, it is time to go. Michael knows now that I am still alive. It is time to get the ball rolling, but first I'll pay a visit to Michael. _

Meanwhile in Heaven… a steaming Seraphim stood looking at the spiritual footage of two of his finest soldiers sent to Oblivion by his arch nemesis. Already he was outsmarted by the younger Fallen Angel when he slipped a sacred Scroll of Destiny through a dimensional portal that contained a prophecy far more powerful than any other. He placed a seal upon it preventing it from being traced and he had not a clue whom the supposed savior of the Fallen was.

"Lord Michael!" A lesser ranked Anunnaki called.

Michael turned letting out a blast of energy nearly sending the poor soldier to Oblivion. "I thought I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed by anyone."

The young soldier was burnt, nearly dead. He said in a barely audible voice. "My apologies sire…but Arkadios is here…"

Before Michael replied, Arkadios walked into the room holding a scroll. "Greetings brother, it has been a very long time."

"YOU!" Michael lunged at Arkadios with speed that created a whirlwind carving a path in the marble floor and pinned him up against the wall.

"I would let me go if I were you," Arkadios said grabbing Michael's hands that were wrapped around his neck. "I have been granted immunity for this visit by Gabriel himself." He said grinning sinisterly knowing that Michael would not disobey his superior.

Michael saw the scroll and his aura spiked. "You have some nerve showing your face here. You are very fortunate I cannot rip you to shreds for what you have done."

Arkadios laughed at the current circumstance. He had Michael in his palm. He despised Michael for long ago when the Great War was lost and the hunt of the Fallen Angels had begun, Michael had killed his own son, who he had disowned because he had sided with the Fallen. Arkadios took Michael's son under his wing and eventually he had claimed him as his own.

"It is only a small price compared to what you did to Orion." Arkadios growled. "Now, release me, we have business to discuss."

Michael punched the wall beside Arkadios and shattered it to pieces. "I do not make deals with Traitors. Take your sorry soul back down to Hell where it belongs."

"You better read the scroll closely. There is an order from Gabriel in there for you."

Michael took the scroll, not releasing the younger Fallen Angel. He opened it and read the contents and his anger grew to new founded heights. His aura raged around him and he radiated like a supernova. Arkadios only laughed at the reaction of his foe. As quickly as Michael's aura appeared it vanished.

"Very well." The War Commander said calmly releasing the Fallen general. "Let us talk business."

The Fallen Angel's plan was being carried out just as he wanted it. He had Michael, Heaven's Elite General in the palm of his hand. He grinned demonically, suppressing laughter of the entirety of the situation. It was only a matter of time before the proper preparations would be made and the stage would be set. Arkadios was the mastermind and the Chosen One which no one knew the identity of, were the tool to make it all happen.

The Fallen would once more have a fighting chance. The games were soon to begin.

* * *

**Oooooh this is getting good. Sorry about the long wait, I have been taking care of some personal issues. Anyways you know what to do, read, review, follow, favorite, and spread the word. **


	5. Memories of The Past

** Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Darkness is all that Solkarios could see. He was not attached to his body as he should have been. He stood still as he felt nothing, no emotion, no feeling whatsoever. It was as if he was fading away disappearing from existence; like the void was taking him away to relieve him of his pitiful life and the pain that he was suffering.

The scenery changed to a war-zone between winged beings. The area was a wasteland from the sheer power being used and the presence of each being alone. Was it Earth? It felt familiar to Solkarios, but at the same time he knew not where he was.

Blood stained the ground; cries of both war and agony penetrated the air. Solkarios could not move, he could not speak, and he could not seem to do anything but observe. One of the winged-beings that was in pure black armor and had wings of the color of the sun made his way over to where Solkarios was. He screamed a name. "Orion!"

Solkarios felt a blade impale him from behind. He felt blood come out of his mouth and tears stream down his face as he fell to the earth, dying. He saw the face of the Sun-colored winged being. It was almost identical to his own: black hair, crimson eyes, narrow jaw line, scar on the left jaw, and a scar down the right side of his face. Tears streamed down his face, tears of blood.

Another winged-being with wings of the whitest snow intercepted the Warrior. He engaged in fierce combat with the Sun-colored winged being. Their power that was emitted added additional damage to the area and blew the surrounding winged-beings out of the area.

"Michael! I will kill you for what you have done!" The Crimson eyed warrior screamed.

"He never was your son! Why you felt so attached to him had made no sense. He was nothing, but a disgrace to us all, a low-life traitor, like all of you Fallen Anunnaki that have betrayed God."

"God can go fuck himself! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" The Fallen Angel screamed driving his fist into his foe's stomach not letting up for a second, pummeling him with strikes with the force of ten supernovas.

Solkarios, lying on the ground in his own blood watched the two magnificent beings fight to a degree that was intense far beyond words can describe. The two despised each other, one more than the other as this horrific act had transgressed. It was the final straw of the friendship between the two. Somehow he knew all of this.

The scene shifted again. He saw the two, Michael and crimson-eyed Warrior who both stood beaten, bloody, and exhausted. The one known as Michael phased out of sight and was now behind the Sun-colored winged angel and ripped his wings off. There was the nauseating sound of bone severing and flesh ripping and the crimson-eyed Fallen Angel let out an inhuman shriek of sheer agony. His aura faded and his power dropped significantly, placing him below Michael by far. He no longer had a chance in this fight, he had lost.

"It is finished you have lost I would ensure your imminent demise…" Michael said barely audible. "but…this is good enough and there is no point in it. You're going to soon die anyways, your life force is barely existent and is fading as we speak…You can join my son in Oblivion. Why you chose this…Arkadios I'll never understand. You have lost. Farewell, Brother."

As Michael disappeared, Arkadios, barely existing, crawled over to the limp body of Orion, who Solkarios was still in. He embraced the body of Orion into his arms and began to sob. "I am sorry…I am sorry you got thrown into this…I failed to protect you…You were my son…and I failed you…I…I love you…"

The defeated Warrior let out a loud cry than collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. His, pride, glory, dignity, self-respect all stripped from him. He had lost one who was as a child of his own. He had lost his little boy who was only twelve years old.

Solkarios slipped away back into the dark void. He did not understand why he was being shown memories of the past. He had seen his father, or was it an ancestor? His own father had killed him? Why? It confused Solkarios. He sat down in the dark abyssal and began to cry like a little child. Who was he? What was he? Solkarios was overwhelmed by these thoughts and unable to escape them. He curled up into a ball like a little child who was all alone in the world.

* * *

Gohan sat down next to his best friend's bed. It had been three days since he and Solkarios had read the letter that had sent a shock wave through their system. Vegeta, Bulma, barraged him with questions of what had happened that day, but he refused to tell them in fear of what would happen if they found out. Solkarios was in a coma, the doctors could not figure out why for all his vitals were normal, his psyche was fine, nothing was visibly wrong with him.

Gohan had not slept in three days. He had not left his best friend's side despite the other Z-Fighter's protest. He knew that he could not continue without sleep forever and he was feeling the effects of sleep deprivation. He did not notice Vegeta walking in as he stared at his best friend with tears falling down his face.

"It's not a pleasant sight to see a warrior defeated by his own anguish and his will going into question." The Saiyan Prince said activating a capsule with a Saiyan-sized meal appearing out of thin air on a table in the room. "However, you need to eat and keep your strength, you also need to sleep and quit faulting yourself for things beyond your control."

Gohan looked over at the Old Prince. "How...do you know?"

"Just because I appear cold, ruthless, and harsh does not make me any less immune to emotion as everyone else. I know why the boy is in a coma for I know the boy's father. I also know the pain he feels as well as I know your pain all too well." Vegeta pulled up a chair next to Gohan and brought the table by Gohan. "Now, what we discuss here is not to leave this room, understand?"

Gohan nodded and began to eat. He had not realized how hungry he was until he dove into the food.

"The symbol upon both of your biceps is of a Fallen Anunnaki known as Arkadios. He is your father's brother as well as a general of the Fallen Anunnaki. He is also the father of Solkarios."

Gohan stopped eating staring at the Prince like he was insane.

"Stop staring at me like that brat." Vegeta barked. "How this is, when Arkadios is fully a Fallen Angel is due to the factor of genetics and a lot of complex science that I care not to get into depth of. Saiyans' and Angels' are extremely close into genetic structure and in DNA which makes us a cousin race. They have very similar abilities as us, and they are a far older race. Though, there was a war long ago way before our time that broke out between the Angels, known as the Great War. God verses Lucifer. Arkadios sided with Lucifer, and they lost. History will tell you it was because they were jealous of the gift of the Holy Spirit that God gave to humans, but it was not because of that at all. The reasoning was because there were Angel that detested the current system of things and saw the corruption of the universe and the injustice of the system that was currently ruling this universe. Mankind were essentially lab rats which was another thing that they believed were wrong. They want to rewrite existence basically, by destroying the old, or letting it destroy itself, then come in and clean up the mess and rebuild this existence, fixing a colossal mess. Though, the Fallen lost because they were highly outmatched. Arkadios was one of God's most trusted servants. He was thought to have been killed in action, but now that his sigil is imprinted upon the both of you, I now know he is alive."

Gohan sat processing the information. He knew nothing of the Angels, but the letter now made sense. It was now clear to Gohan why he and Solkarios could both see the letter and one of them were chosen. Solkarios was a direct descendent of a Fallen Angel and Gohan was related by blood to Solkarios.

"Vegeta, how do I find Arkadios?" Gohan said.

"Boy, I don't know that. The man has disappeared long ago. The last time I saw him he was on Planet Vegeta and I was a few years younger than you were. I met the man directly. If I were to guess, you and that boy over there can find him by the link of the mark you now have." Vegeta then looked directly into Gohan's eyes. "Now, tell me, what happened three days ago. For I know something important has happened and it shall no longer remain a secret to me."

Gohan took a deep breath for he needed to get it off his chest. He then told Vegeta everything that had happened three days ago when he and Solkarios's fate had changed drastically.

Goku stood with golden-yellow hair that came down to his waist. He had no eyebrows and his eyes were an icy blue instead of a teal of a normal Super Saiyan. For two years he had trained nonstop. He had watched over his two sons and his nephew ever since he had died in the Cell Games thinking he had made the best decision, but after it was too late he realized he did not think of the other alternative of not giving up and unleashing his power he had deep within him. He was too scared of his own power very much like Gohan had been, for the Super Saiyan Three's power was far beyond anything feasible to anything he knew. Though, unlike his son, he, at the time was not going to take the risk of losing control. He now regretted his decision. The true reason he had remained dead was because he did not trust himself with remaining in control of his power. He did not want to hurt his love ones. Though, he hurt them still more than he could have ever imagined.

"I promise you Gohan I will make it up to you and Goten." The Super Saiyan Three said as a tear came down his face. "I will come back soon; just I need another year at least to master myself."

Goku let out a war cry and his energy leveled the entire are he was in leaving the vacant planet wounded and causing it to shake and molten lava erupted from the volcanoes that were located on the planet. The planet was barely able to keep itself intact from the force of Goku's power. Sulfur filled the air and lightening danced in the sky. The scene of the planet was exactly how the Legendary Warrior's soul was like; a living hell.

* * *

**Well another chapter for you all to enjoy, I apologize for the length in these updates, however life happens.**

**Read, Favorite, Review, Follow!**


	6. A Father's Sorrow

** Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Arkadios strolled out of Micheal's domain smirking. He would be making his return. Negotiations went according to plan. He had to sacrifice some of his power, but it was worth it. He was now more or less a paradox. He was everywhere, but nowhere all at once. Just as the "Cheshire Cat" he is. He would eventually regain the power he lost. Michael was willing to abide by his terms with ease. He had given up two of his main weapons in his arsenal. He had given up some of his territory and domain. He also stepped down as leader of a few organizations overall losing some of the authority he had. Power was what Michael thought he valued the most, and yes he lost a few of his valuable pieces, he still had plenty more.

Technically, Arkadios no longer existed which had its pros, but its cons along with it. Though, he gained abilities that were crucial to his plan no one knew what he was doing, but himself. Among them he had gained the immunity to being effected by time and space and fate itself. He was not invincible by any means, though he was far more evasive. As well as he was a hell of a lot harder to kill now. Not that he was easy to kill in the first place.

The Fallen Angel laughed like a madman causing a few servants to look at him with a puzzling look. Arkadios noticed this and stuck his tongue out licking his lips. He grinned widely staring at the servants.

"You know your blood would probably make a good meal for me right now, but I will simply depart and spare you." He phased out of sight appearing directly in front of the servants scaring them causing them to stumble back, tripping over a balcony falling several hundred feet to their deaths. Arkadios just busted out laughing. "Oh you should have known better than to trust me you naïve fools."

Arkadios vanished from the realm of Heaven going back to Hell where he relocated and rebuilt his house. He placed all of his belongings to his satisfaction and laid down in his bed thinking of his family and his involvement with the Saiyans'.

It was only a matter of time before he returned to the physical plane. He knew that, Kakarot would soon be back as well. He had longed to see his younger brother, but he could not do so given the factor he would have placed him and his family in grave danger.

Arkadios knew he had a few children that were reincarnated amongst the physical plane, but did not know them. He had not been able to meet any of them or even be a part of their life. This was something that he really regretted. For he was under strict orders not to associate with his spawn, basically it was like the courts denying his parental rights. However, he wanted them to have a better life than what he could provide at the time. He knew that eventually they would know that they are unique and different. He had children all over the universe. He also knew that he would be resented by a lot of them.

To the Council of Thirteen it was a necessary sacrifice. To Arkadios, it was the worst thing that they could have done to him. Yet, he also felt it was also to keep them safe, for his children were powerful naturally. Him being around them would only amplify their power and draw unwanted attention. The pros and cons lovely, they certainly were.

Arkadios was granted leave by Lucifer to go to Vegeta many years ago, for he had to ensure Kakarot got off the planet safely. He had given Bardock the insight needed and unlocked his psychic abilities that lay dormant, knowing that he would be able to distract Frezia long enough to let those that needed to escape get out undetected. He had met the Saiyan in Hell as well. He and Bardock had become great friends, despite the rough beginning.

Kakarot knew nothing of his parents or much of his ancestry; Vegeta and Kakarot were half-cousins. A secret kept hidden from the entire Saiyan race. For if it had become known there would have been nothing, but chaos.

He had also spoken to the kid of the Saiyan King, Vegeta. The prince was proud and very much cocky, but when he saw Arkadios he trembled in fear at his power. Back then Prince Vegeta could not sense energy at all, but Arkadios's presence was enough to shake the prince to the point where he was brought to his knees where he curled into a ball. He had told Vegeta that one day he would become a very important piece in Destiny's game later on.

Arkadios grinned remembering the mighty prince, who forever remembered him as a force not to be reckoned with. His power since then had increased tenfold. Even with the power reduction he recently undergone he still was a force that cold do a massive amount of damage to entire galaxies in an instant.

This was the Chestier Cat: Arkadios, Zalkari, Utu Shamash, Chemosh, Tamiel, The ruler of the forth Heaven, God of the Sun, God of Justice and Balance. A hero, a villain, but he did not care about his titles. They meant nothing to him and disgusted the labels that humanity placed upon him and everything else. He despised humanity to the fullest and would erase this existence if he could, but he knew that he did not have that power and the honor would not be his. This was the eternal struggle. The fight was not between Light and Darkness, for Light and Darkness had never tried to completely annihilate one another. They fought for the fun of it. Corruption is the one who brought it to the next level making it personal. Therefore, Light and Darkness have teamed up to fight against the true enemy; Corruption.

Arkadios rolled over onto his side. The black candles floated in the room as he liked. They released the scent of lavender making a calming atmosphere. He smiled one thing he rarely did. Tears of blood streamed down his face, another rare thing he did, cry. He drifted to the land of unconsciousness abandoning his thoughts and welcomed the abyss.

* * *

" Ka. Me. Ha. Me." Goku said preparing his signature attack aiming at his opponent, Victor a full-blooded Saiyan he had met a year back. "HA!"

Victor raised his hands letting out a blast of his own. The two blasts met each other and collided sending a shock wave of energy all around the area bowing trees away and causing the ground to start breaking apart. Bolts of energy were in the air itself. The two warriors were completely even. Both were in the second form of the Super Saiyan.

"I think it's time to kick it up a notch," Goku said.

"What do you mean?" the Young Saiyan said.

"The third level, Super Saiyan three." Goku teleported out-of-the-way and let the other blast overcome his own.

Goku let out the infamous war cry that indicated a Super Saiyan transformation. His ki skyrocketed to unfathomable levels. His hair grew to his waist and his eyebrows vanished.

"I-impossible!" Victor's eyes widen like saucers.

"Now, how you do this is reach deep inside your core of your emotion. You must compress your emotions as tightly as possible and then let them explode. You have to not think of anything but your rage, sorrow, pain and simply pull within the depths of your soul and the emotion itself and bring it all out."

Victor did as he was instructed. At first it was like he could not reach any deeper, then when he focused on the core something clicked and he broke through the barrier becoming a Super Saiyan Three. Though, he immediately reverted back to his normal form, dropping to his knees out of sheer exhaustion for, even though he was dead, his twelve-year-old body could not handle it at this time.

"Dammit!" Victor said huffing, tears coming to his eyes.

"Hey, you accomplished it don't be too hard on yourself." Goku put his hand on the twelve year-old's shoulder. "I am proud of you. You have come a long way in this last year. I want to talk to you about something. How would you like to come back with me to earth in a year? You are as strong as my son, and he could use a sparring partner other than Solkarios."

"How is that possible, how can you bring back the dead?" Victor said looking at Goku like he was out of his mind.

"We have something called the Dragon Balls. They have the power to bring someone back to life, but since Earth's would be unable to bring me back, we can use Namek's. I mean it's up to you, but if you want to come back it can be done."

"Yeah, I'd like to come back. You're still going to train me right?"

"Of course, you are my pupil." Goku got down to Victor's level. "You also remind me of my son. So you can be Gohan's brother if you want."

Goku had told Victor all about Gohan and from what Victor heard he really could relate to him. Being forced to fight at a young age, seeing his friends die, fighting evil…he had always wanted to meet him. He also had informed him that his son hated him for choosing to remain dead, but he also knew that Gohan did not know the true reasoning of why he stayed, but he told Victor everything. The boy was very wise and perceptive for his age. He didn't judge Goku and that was a relief for him.

Victor's eyes lit up. "I would like that."

"That's great! I'll tell the others soon, but let's get something to eat. Aren't you hungry?"

Victor's stomach growled."Yeah I'm starving!"

"Come on; let's go over to King Kai's. I'm sure he'll have something for us to eat."

Goku grabbed Victor's shoulder and they teleported over to King Kai's new planet. King Kai was dead because the explosion of Cell blew up the planet and them along with it. It was another thing that Goku had felt bad about, and so the Grand Kai helped them out with having a new planet that was much larger and the intensity of the gravity was one hundred times that of Earth's which provided great training for Victor.

"King Kai!" Goku called as he appeared with Victor.

"Hello Goku and Victor how are you?" King Kai said.

"Hungry," both of the Saiyan's answered at the same time.

"Well, I had a feeling you two were coming over, so I had already prepared more than enough for the both of you." King Kai smiled.

"Thank you so much." The two hungry Saiyans' sat down at the table where their food awaited them and instantly dug in.

"So Goku, you are planning to return back to Earth next year?" King Kai said after the Saiyans finished their meals.

Goku nodded. "Victor is also coming with me."

King Kai grew silent.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked sensing the emotion shift of the blue god.

"You will find out when the time comes. It is in regards to your brother. Just be careful with him Goku."

"Radiz?" Goku said dumbly.

"No, Arkadios."

With that name mentioned the air became cold as ice; Goku's expression became grim. He knew it would be incredibly difficult for him to train one of Arkadios's children, especially raising them. Solkarios had a tendency to piss him off and he did not get pissed off at anyone. Though that boy rubbed him the wrong way as Arkadios did. He would give Victor a chance, for this boy seemed different, but he could not help to feel a bit more reserved in regards to the boy. Not because of the boy, but Arkadios himself.

Something was definitely about to happen. Goku looked at Victor. They boy had a pure soul. It's just his father was the exact opposite of what he was. Something that damned could produce something so blessed. Balance is a funny thing, huh?

"Victor, please do not take my hostility towards your father personally." Goku said placing his hand on the boys head. "I do not hate you, in fact I love you as if you were my own son."

"I know." Victor said looking up to Goku. "Can I call you dad?"

Goku was taken by surprise on the request made. Which had Victor look down and he was about to apologize, but Goku said. "Sure son."

Victor tackled Goku with a hug. Goku laughed and hugged him back. "Promise that you won't ever leave me." Victor said with his head on Goku's chest.

That was the promise he was going to make to Gohan and Goten as well. "I promise not just you but Gohan and Goten that as well. When we return I will always be there for you. I will never abandon you."

"I love you dad." Victor said beginning to fall asleep.  
"I love you as well, son…"

The young warrior fell asleep in his father's arms. Goku stroked the boys head. He saw the resemblance between him and his accursed father more now than before. He kept his emotions in check for the sake of Victor. He would never let him go back to his actual father. Even though it was wrong, the boy had no idea how dark his biological father is. Goku drifted off to sleep shortly after Victor did, the last thoughts on his mind were his sons only and the promise that he made.

* * *

**Emotional chapter to say the least and a sudden change of events! Splendid! This was one long chapter, but you all deserve it for having to wait as long as you have, enjoy. ^_^**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, you know the drill. :P**


	7. The Pain of A Grieving Son

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

It has been two months since the scroll had been seen by the two hybrid Saiyans and Solkarios entered a comatose state. Gohan finally, after week of staying by his best friend's side, decided that he could not put off training and his other responsibilities any longer.

Gohan let out a war cry transforming into the newest form of the Super Saiyan. The third Super Saiyan 3 in existence. He held the form with ease due to the training he had with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber of holding the Super Saiyan to where it became almost natural to him. Then, his mastery over the Super Saiyan 2 in the two years he had been training. Vegeta was proud of Gohan and had taught him a lot in the short seven weeks that they had been training together.

"_Gohan, Gohan, can you hear me?"_ Goku's voice echoed in the young Super Saiyan 3's head.

"Father?" Gohan croaked.

"_Yes it's me Gohan; I'm speaking to you telepathically. I need you to make three wishes for me using the New Namek's dragon balls."_

Gohan's rage began to sore. "Why should I help you? You abandon me, Solkarios, and Goten! You wanted to stay dead, so stay dead!"

"_I know…that's why I need you to wish me back. I need to correct the wrongs that I have done, I am sorry. I have watched you ever since I have died. I have seen your pain and anguish. Let me explain to you why I chose to remain dead. It is time for you to know the truth."_

"The truth? What do you mean by the truth?" Gohan said as his aura raged around him.

"_Son, back in the Cell Games I had let you fight, because if I would not have given up I would have unleashed the power of the Super Saiyan 3 and I would not have been able to control it. I was scared of my own power and was afraid that I would not be able to control it. I feared that I would hurt you all. So I had to take time to learn how to control it and master myself. I was the danger that I was talking about when I spoke to you all last."_

It was a legitimate reason, but Gohan's rage did not falter. "So you were weak? Vegeta was right. You are weak and your compassion was your downfall."

"_Son, I know that you hate me with your entire essence, but your mother is gone and you need me more than you realize. I have a three-year-old son who has not had his father in his life. I have been tormented as well and my heart is aching because you and Goten are in deep pain. I thought I had made the right decision, but I was wrong. Though, I had to get this power under control or I would have lost it like Broly did."_

Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan that had gone insane from Goku's crying as a child. As his power was beyond any other Saiyans he was nothing, but pure evil. Vegeta was tricked by Parageus that a new planet Vegeta had been created for him to rule. However, Goku defeated him with all the energy of the Z-Fighters combined with his own.

"Alright father," Gohan said coldly, "what are your wishes?"

"_The first wish is to bring my pupil Victor back to life."_

"Who the hell is Victor?"

"_My pupil…and someone who is very much like you…He is family by blood, but he is in a way your brother, but is not. He is your cousin, but is your brother."_

Gohan raised an eyebrow, but did not press any further. "The next two wishes?"

"_The second wish is to bring me back to life and the third wish is to…bring us back to Earth."_

"Can't you use Instant Transmission to do that? Why not wish mom back?"

"_Son, I love your mother very much. But bringing her back now is not such a good idea. We both know that there is going to be a lot of fighting coming up, and she will only get in the way."_

He was right, but Gohan did not like it one bit. "So you know already of the letter from Arkadios to Solkarios and me?"

"_Has Vegeta told you already?"_

"Yes he has. I want to find him."

Goku wasn't okay with that at all. _"No. Don't go searching for him Gohan. You have no idea how dark that man is!"_

"You have a choice father. Let me find him or I will not do as you request and I will stop anyone else from trying to grant your wishes myself." Gohan said emotionless he was numb he had lost everything close to him, besides Piccolo, and his little brother Goten.

What was he going to do? He had no other option, but to give into his son's wishes. "_Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Please son, just be careful."_

"Don't you know how to find him?" Gohan said not suppressing his agitation.

"_Yes, and I will tell you how to reach him when I get back, I promise." Goku said obviously defeated. _

"Alright, it will be done, I'll do it myself." Gohan said with resentment in his voice.

"_Thank you, son I love you."_

* * *

Gohan did not reply. He resumed his training with far more intensity than he had before. He detested his father, love? Love was stripped from his soul, even when it came to his little brother, he had trouble feeling love. He could only see pain, feel pain, and he was becoming cold and bitter to the world around him, engulfed in pain. His heart, what was left of it, had been obliterated when his best friend fell to the mercy of his subconscious. The letter…if he was the one that had the power to destroy all of this current existence, he just might do so. After all, there was not much more for him to live for now. He didn't want anyone else to suffer; especially his little brother. He wanted Goten to be happy, but in this harsh and cruel existence, and the trauma that he had already endured…He deserved peace. That is why he must find Arkadios.

What if he was the cursed one? What would he endure? There were no specifics on what the curse entailed. That was another reason he had to find Arkadios. No matter how dark and twisted he might be, he was the only one with the information that Gohan sought. No one was going to detour him from finding the man which had caused a lot more pain in Gohan's life than he needed. Not even his father.

The darkness in Gohan's soul was increasing every time he thought of all the pain and suffering he had endured. The hatred of his father, the loss of his mother, the comatose state his best friend was currently in, the trauma his little brother had gone through, all of it was crushing him and breaking his soul filling him with darkness. He wanted nothing more than to end it all, but knew he could not bring himself to take his own life. So, instead, he would seek out the fallen general, Arkadios; to see if he was the Chosen One that was mentioned in the letter of Solkarios's and his fate.

* * *

The conversation with Gohan had been more difficult than he could have imagined. Goku was feeling guilty all over again. His shoulders slumped as well as he bowed his head. He lost his son by his foolish mistake. Though, he knew he had to master his power and here in Other World he could do that without worrying about hurting his friends. It was tearing his soul apart and shredding his heart. Though, he would not give up on his son no matter what. He could tell Gohan was losing himself to his pain and misery. The boy had lost his entire world in such a short period of time. One more loss would send him over the edge, and he would literally go insane. Goku knew he had to be there for his son. He hated that his son resented him, but he knew that Gohan was only thirteen and would not hate him forever. So he hoped.

He looked upon Victor, who was sleeping peacefully. The boy was learning quickly. He had now gotten more in control of his Super Saiyan 3 form. Though, he was still inexperienced by far, the kid could do a lot of damage. He was proud of his…son. Nephew wouldn't be correct; the boy trusted him with his life and looked up to him. Goku would protect this boy and not abandon him no matter what. This was his child no matter what anyone said. Victor was HIS son.

_Gohan…I hope one day you forgive me and understand. _Goku thought as he went out to do some training of his own.

* * *

**Well now this chapter was shorter than usual, however I couldn't see how to continue it further. I'd like to hear more people's thoughts and the direction I should take this story. I think, thus far it is going well. I would like to see more reviews; I know that might be a little much to ask. xD I have over 300 views in which to me that's pretty decent, however I'd like to see more. I know that this is probably not many, but seriously, I am doing all I can, I need honest reviews, trust me, nothing you could say, as long as it is civil, could have me offended, don't be shy.**

The Next chapter will be a bit more...eventful. Just please review. :D


End file.
